


dark side of the moon (headcanon)

by stylinshaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, Language, M/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 05, Weecest, like two words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam comes to, he’s holding a box of fireworks.</p><p>my headcanon for dark side of the moon</p><p>{EDIT 14/10/14 - WHY DOES THIS HAVE SO MANY HITS}</p><p>{also 14/10/14 - edited for readability!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark side of the moon (headcanon)

**Author's Note:**

> im sad

When Sam comes to, he’s holding a box of fireworks.

He’s disoriented. Everything is blurry, and then it all starts coming back bit by bit.

He was killed. Why was he holding a box of fireworks if he was dead?

He looks around. He’s standing in an empty field, next to-

Next to the Impala.

Just as he’s thinking this, the car door opens. Dean steps out, and he’s not the Dean Sam knows now.

He’s Dean at seventeen, the Dean Sam looked up to, his role model, and  _what_  was happening?

“Dean?” he says quietly, and Dean just jerks his head towards the field.

Sam looks down at the box in his hands, and it makes sense to him now. It’s 1996, the fourth of July, and God, Sam can’t remember ever being happier.

He kneels down, and takes the crackers in his hands.

He knows how this goes.

“Got your lighter?” he tries, and Dean fishes in his pocket, and wow, Sam hasn’t seen that thing in years.

“Fire ‘em up,” he holds one out to Dean, who just grins at him and takes it.

Sam watches the fire burn the string, and holds it out just as it explodes.

It’s beautiful, a shower coloured sparks, lighting up the sky in reds and pinks and purples and Sam thinks he’s going to cry.

He looks at Dean, who looks so free and happy and Sam just wants things to be like this again, he wants it so badly.

The fireworks fade out slowly and he doesn’t remember what he said next, but it seemed that this place was a replica of that night all those years ago.

What he does know is that moments later, he’s in Dean’s warm embrace and he feels safe, home.

Dean moves away and Sam wishes he could have held on longer, but then the fireworks start again.

He watches Dean.

*

“Sam,” Dean’s voice is rougher than usual, and when Sam looks up, his face is upset. “I need to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Sam sits down on the motel bed.

“When we were up there,” Sam internally rolls his eyes, because really, Dean would call Heaven ‘up there’. “Why were all your memories…about running away from me?”

Sam feels guilt all over, but he’s a little confused at the same time.

“No,” he says. “There was that fourth of July? With the fireworks?”

Dean’s eyes widen.

Sam sighs. “Maybe you don’t remember that, but it was one of the happiest memories of my life,” he says. He imagines Dean’s are all without his annoying kid brother-

“That was my first memory.”

Sam looks up at Dean, lightning quick, and fuck, Dean looks so happy, just like that night. 

“Really?” Sam stutters, and he thinks of all his other memories, the thanksgiving,  his dog Bones-and how all those pale in comparison to that night.

“Fuck, Dean, did you really think my happiest memory would be without you?” Sam says heatedly, and Dean shrugs.

“I-“ he stops himself. He’s not very good with the whole ‘love’ thing, but he needs Dean to know. “I love you, alright,” Dean’s eyes snap up to Sam’s face. 

“Sammy,” Dean whispers, and Sam knows.

He knows.

**Author's Note:**

> blog : padaledcki  
> i don't blog one direction anymore sorry but harry and louis are still gay


End file.
